


Two Jedi for Two Brothers

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: The Corruption of a Jedi [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Big Brothers, Darth Maul Lives, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Slaves, M/M, Mpreg, Rare Pairings, Sith/Jedi, Teasers & Trailers, accidental force bond, blind!Qui-Gon, slave!Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Savage Opress is trying to get away from his brother's pregnant, hormonal mate when he finds a certain ginger who just happens to look his way...





	

Savage needed to get away from his brother. And so did Feral. Already, his little brother had walked in on a certain blind Jedi Master, impaled on a certain Sith's thick knot. And it did not help that said Jedi was very obviously (and heavily) pregnant. The last thing Feral needed to do was decide he wanted to "try out" his brother's mate. The last person to make snide remarks toward's the way Qui-Gon looked had wound up in the local medical bay. The older Zabrak growled under his breath as he stalked through the cantina. He needed a drink. And a **good one**. Not the Mandalorian rot gut his brother preferred. He wanted something smooth and sweet, not raw and fiery. Savage waved his hand over the bouncer for a fine club and walked right in. Several of the other patrons were outraged, but Savage didn't care. He just needed to release the tension of the day.

Maybe the hormones, too. Qui-Gon had been needy all day and the ship _reeked_ of sated mate and sex. Not the smells Savage needed to have if he was going to keep his cool. He growled under his breath as he walked up to the bar tender. The woman, a blonde with a cute bob, said nothing as he ordered his drink. Nightbrothers were often used as slaves, but he had the look of a free man to him. This was not someone a slaver would willingly mess with. Savage thanked her, tipped the woman, and took his drink. The first sip confirmed that it was a good one and he found a quiet corner to nurse a drink in. And people watch. He liked doing that, watching the way people acted.

After maybe thirty minutes, a ginger man darted into his booth. "If you see a Weequay, I don't exist. Do you hear me?! I don't exist!"

Savage looked at him like he'd just grown three heads. The man was pretty enough, with his cute lips and his blue eyes, that he could be considered. If he was inyo such a thing. Savage, personally, didn't care about his partners. Maul _did_. They had to be male, with long hair, slender hips, and able to keep up with him verbally. Thank the gods that Qui-Gon fit that to a tee. The yellow Zabrak blinked and looked at the other man. "Do I know you?" he asked. The man did look familiar to him. "If I do, then I'd like to buy you a drink."

The man rolled his eyes. "Obi-Wan. Do you remember me? I'm the idiot you tried to drop a ceiling on!"

"Oh." Savage took a sip of his drink. "That was not our finest hour. I think I was trying to get away from Count Dooku, though. I didn't mean to drop it on your head."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked around. "You're forgiven and a drink would sound really good right now." The man did look absolutely haggard. He had a drawn face, pulled sharply along his now prominent cheek bones. His blue eyes, once full of light and love, were now dull and tired. To put it simply, Obi-Wan looked _bad_. He was drawn and tired, with an unhealthy looking pallor to his skin. Savage looked at him with a little concern. He took the Jedi's hand, afraid at how the skin slipped to show the bones. "What?"

"Come with me." Savage stood up and helped the Jedi come with him. "This war is killing you. You're a Jed, I'm a Sith, I know. But there are certain things that you do together that bonds you for life. Dropping ceilings on Sith lords is one of them." Savage drew his arms around the Jedi's shoulders, trying to keep him protected. Obi-Wan didn't protest, which showed Savage how weak the other man had become. His brother couldn't kill him if Savage took a leaf out of his play book. The Zabrak purred after a few minutes as they climbed the stairs towards the room Obi-Wan had rented for the night. As much as Savage wanted to see the Jedi out of those clothes, Obi-Wan needed a bath, first.

They reached the door. Obi-Wan turned around, his eyes downcast. "You're not staying, I presume?" He looked a little sad, like he wanted the Zabrak to say, so Savage nodded. He opened the door with the Force and pushed Obi-Wan inside. The Jedi shut it and dropped his robes off as he walked. He looked worse, if that was possible. His body was covered in mottled scars and red lightsaber burns. Obi-Wan saw and gave him a small smile. "Yes, I know how bad it looks. And before you ask, you should see how the other guys look." But it was the bruises around Obi-Wan's hips, shaped like claw pads, that made Savage growl. Obi-Wan grabbed for a towel. "I'm fine."

"You're not." Savage walked up behind the Jedi and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He started to purr, his hands dropping lower to caress the Jedi's cock. Obi-Wan made a strangled sound, but he didn't move and he didn't shove Savage away. The Zabrak took that as a sign to continue. "You're dying inside, can't you feel it? You're tired of the Order. Someone shot you down flat, I can tell." He kept rubbing and stroking, trying to ignore the thoughts of how the Jedi would feel inside of him. Instead, he brushed kisses down the Jedi's neck and shoulder. "They tried to hurt you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "The clones killed them, though," he softly said. He gave a pretty little moan as Savage caressed his balls. "Don't stop? Please?" He turned his head, eyes half blown from the hand job.

Savage smirked and tried to get the Jedi off. "Your wish is my command," he smirked. He kept working with the Jedi, getting him to come in his hands with a sharp cry. After that, he lowered Obi-Wan to the bed and went to wash off his hands. After he was done, he crawled into bed beside the Jedi. "You need to rest," he murmured. "You're not ready yet. Not in the state you're in."

Obi-Wan was already fast asleep, pressed into Savage's body, just like a little mate would.


End file.
